Real - Alternate Version
by orchestrafangirl123
Summary: This is an alternate version of "Real", where Mitsu and Kyoya do not get back together, but she turns to Mori, and a love between them blossoms. ***Please read the original first before you read this version, or you will be extremely lost.***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - What if Mitsu decided not to take Kyoya back, and instead went to Mori? I felt really bad for my favorite third year, so I decided to make him the love interest, kind of a what if. I will be writing a sequel for Real, going off of actual the ending, but for now, I just wanna play with my OCxMori pairing.** **This is from Chapter 24 - "Aftermath"**

 **P.S. - I haven't really written anything in a while, so I may be rather rusty. I'm still getting back into the swing of things, so please bear with me.**

* * *

A movie played in the background as Mitsu vented with Haruhi about the entire scandal, mainly Imagawa Ryuko. She was the reason why her old school uniform was hanging on her closet door.

"I can't believe the chairman kicked you out even though he knew what happened. And Tamaki didn't say anything about it!" Haruhi said.

"Believe me, I'm just as pissed as you are. I bet the guys don't even know yet."

"They probably do, namely the twins because I told them just now...and they're rushing home to video chat."

"Haruhi!"

"If anyone's gonna talk to us, it's the twins." And as if on cue, the Skype ringtone started ringing and Haruhi answered. The twins popped up on the screen, looking rather guilty. Mitsu didn't know what to say to them, causing tension.

"We know you're mad..." Hikaru began.

"I got kicked out, of course I'm mad."

"Mitsu," Kaoru said. "We're so-"

"Save it," she snapped. "It would've been nice to have some help, some support, but no. All of you left me to deal with this. Haruhi and I don't have it easy in your world, you know." She growled. "I'm gonna make that bitch pay."

"We'll help," Hikaru said. "Listen, I know you hate us all. Hell, _we_ hate us. We wanted to stick with you, you know that. But, since you don't go to the school anymore, we don't know what to really do...except fight back."

"Guys..."

"We're serious. We're gonna defend you in your absence. Mori and Hunny will too. And we know Kishiruma-senpai is gonna help, too."

"Even him?"

"Yeah...even though I'd prefer him to be far, _far_ away from you."

"Do you want us to tell Tono and Kyoya, because we already know that Hunny and Mori know," Kaoru asked.

Mitsu thought about it, then remembered her anger towards the two second years. "No. Don't tell them. I want them to find out on their own."

"Ouch, that's a little harsh, even for you. Someone's vengeful."

"That's not even the half of it. They're gonna suffer too, but not nearly as much as Ryuko. Everyone at my old school will see that I've gotten angrier." At that, her phone rang and she checked to find an unknown number. "Hold on guys. Hello?"

"Hello? Fukumoto Mitsu?"

"Yes...who is this?"

"You forgot about me already? You're so mean, _Aoimoku*_ _."_

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Kurosawa-kun! I forgot you had my number."

"Not saved in your contacts, huh?"

"Not yet. New phone and oddly enough, your number was one of the ones that didn't save correctly. Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"So, what's up?"

"I heard what happened. The whole Ootori thing."

She tensed, her voice sharp. "And? You're calling to call me a whore, too?"

"What? No! Is that's what they're calling you at the rich school of yours?! They're gonna have to answer me! Actually, all of Class B is here at the karaoke parlor. We just wanted to say-"

"Fight, Mitsu! We love you!"

She felt tears sting her eyes. "Wh-What?"

"We know those are lies. So, we're all here to support you. You have your old friends too."

"You're class president, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Of course you are, you overachiever."

"Heh, just know that we care about you. Don't worry about those rich bastards."

And the tears fell. "Y-Yuu-uusuke...why are you so damn nice?"

"Because of you. Tell Haruhi I said hi. We should all go karaoke some time. It'll be fun, like old times."

"Does Shouta still think he's a good singer?"

"Unfortunately."

"We'll do it."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and Yuusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Always. Bye, Aoimoku."

"Bye, Mitsu!" everyone shouted.

She giggled. "Bye, everyone. Bye, Yuuchin." She hung up and looked up at the now five faces in front of her. "Hey, Mori, Hunny. When did you get here?"

"Just now," Hunny said. "Who was that?"

"An old friend of mine, Kurosawa Yuusuke."

"Yuusuke called?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, along with all of Class B to tell me that they love me."

"That's the guys for you. They're such goofballs."

"I know. Yuuchin says hi, by the way, and we should go karaoke sometime."

"Is Shouta still a bad singer?"

"Yup."

"Definitely."

"It sounds like you have some really good friends," Hikaru sighed. "Unlike us."

"You guys-"

"We had a choice, like you said. But we chose to listen to our parents instead of side with you."

"We could've done something, and then you wouldn't have gotten kicked out," Hunny added.

"We could've protected you," Mori said, breaking his silence. "Instead, we hurt you. We don't deserve your friendship."

"Stop right there. I know I was upset at you guys for abandoning me. I still am, but I overreacted a bit. And at least you warned me. If you hadn't...well...I'd have left on my own accord, and only Haruhi would have known. Right now, my anger is towards Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai." Her phone chimed, indicating that she received a text message. She already knew who it was.

"Is that Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah."

"You're avoiding him..."

"I'm ignoring him. I don't have a reason to speak to him since we're not together anymore and I'm no longer a hostess."

"But, you're talking to us," Kaoru said.

"I love you guys more."

"'More'? That means you still love Kyo-chan,right?"

Mitsu smiled. "With all my heart. I'm not letting something like this ruin everything that I have with him. I just want him to reevaluate himself, and see what he truly wants. I don't hate him, or any of you for that matter, at all. And Haruhi, you shouldn't hate Tamaki-senpai for this, so answer his calls. They're both just being idiots."

The other brunette sighed, smiling at her childhood friend. "I guess you're right."

Mori knew she was a kind soul, but he didn't think she was this kind. She wasn't really holding a grudge. _Admirable and honorable._ "If Kyoya screws up his marriage with you..." he began. "can I have you?" This caught everyone off guard, especially Mitsu, who knew that the Morinozukas were a candidate for the merger and a marriage proposal.

"T-Takashi..." Hunny stammered. Even his own cousin was surprised. _I never knew this..._

"Oh my god, you're not kidding," Mitsu gasped.

"Takashi, you're serious?"

"Hn," he grunted.

Mitsu's cheeks reddened. "I'm...I'm flattered, really. But, I'll always love Kyoya. However, if he does fuck up, big time, then...yes, you can have me. But, you already know the chances."

The stoic senior chuckled, a warm smile on his face. "Yeah. Not too good for me, but I don't mind. Just knowing that I still have a chance is enough."

"You're too nice, you know that?"

"Yup."

"Oh for goodness sake."

* * *

Kyoya had been staring at his phone the past ten minutes, hoping he'll get a reply. When he realized that he wasn't going to get one, he felt the sadness and frustration build up even more. "She really does hate me..."

"She may hate you even more once she reads your text message," Tamaki sighed.

"I can't be with her if it means we have to deal with Imagawa like this. And father really doesn't want this scandal on his head."

"But, telling her that she should get rid of everything that reminds her of you? That's pretty harsh, even for you."

"Tamaki, I love her, I really do. But, we're losing several major assets due to this. If it continues, we'll be ruined."

"Your family name is far more important than the love of your life?"

Kyoya froze at that, unable to form a word. "I..."

"Now I see what you want. Kyoya, you are my best friend, and I will always remain by your side. But, this decision may be your biggest mistake. Are you ready to face the consequences for your actions?"

The bespectacled second year took a minute to think, weighing the outcomes. Finally, with a soft voice, he said, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry, but I think it's best that we truly break up. This scandal is way too much for my family to handle, and it will truly ruin us. I am truly sorry. -Kyoya_

It took all of her willpower to not throw her phone at her wall. Instead, Mitsu opted for a less violent route: a phone call.

"Hello?" She nearly broke at the sound of his voice.

"You didn't even have the balls to tell me in person?"

"Mitsu-"

"No, Kyoya. Shut up and listen to me. I thought you were far more passionate than this. I thought you would have fought more, planned how to ruin Ryuko and win me back in the process. I _loved_ you, Kyoya. I _gave_ myself to you, to the only one that I will open my legs for. And now, I just ruined my body for the next man that will have my hand in marriage. But, I'm not even mad about that. I'm more _disappointed_ in you, because you had all the power to just turn away from the rumors and say 'to hell with them' and been truly happy. I thought you grew to be able to do things for yourself, not your family. Now, you're gonna end up in a loveless marriage, miserable, and wondering where you went wrong. Then, you'll realize that you let go of the best thing that ever happened to you. But, who am I to say? You may find someone else your father approves of, and that you'll love. Maybe you'll be happy."

"Mitsu, I'm-"

"Don't apologize. I can't blame you, because well...if I was in your position, I'd probably make the same decision. Don't get me wrong, it hurts like a motherfucker, but it was your decision. I can't force you to stay with me, it would be unfair."

"May I speak now?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Don't you ever, _ever_ think that I don't love you. I love you so much, and I know it seems like I don't, and you're right, I may end up regretting this in the future, but I also know that there are others far more deserving than I am of you. I'm not worth your love and affection. And don't lie to me, I know you're heartbroken, but you're refusing to cry. I know you resent me because I chose my family over the one thing that made me happy. But, this may be best for the both of us. But, this also could have been avoided if everyone knew of your lineage."

"It's too late now."

"Yeah..."

"You're gonna ask me to get rid of the things you got me, everything that reminds me of you...aren't you?"

He was silent for a bit, unsure of how to answer that gently. "Mitsu..."

"It's fine. Just as long as you get rid of everything of mine. Erase each other from ourselves, right?"

"Yes..."

"Okay."

"Mitsu, I am so sorry..."

"It was your decision. Live with the consequences."

"I understand."

"I still love you, Kyoya."

"And I still love you."

"Well, this is goodbye."

"Good...goodbye..."

As soon as she hung up, she dropped her phone and collapsed onto her bed. Struggling to breathe, her throat clenching to hold that pained sob that threatened to escape. But, it was no use. She let her tears flow and flow, until she finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mitsu woke up in a groggy state, her head sore from her crying. She had told Haruhi what happened and as response, she got a very detailed paragraph on how she will cause bodily harm to Kyoya. However, she knew today would be okay because she was going to reunite with old friends at her old school and may be able to actually live a normal life. Well as normal as she can get with the rumors. As she changed into her old uniform, she heard the buzz of her phone vibrating, notifying her of received text messages. The first one was from Haruhi

 _Good luck with those goofballs. It's gonna suck not having you in class with us, but at least I know you won't be with idiots. Just idiots we know :) And I'll thrash Kyoya for you!_

Mitsu laughed at that. The next one was from Hikaru.

 _If anyone gives you trouble, text me and Kaoru. We'll be there to kick some ass!_

Kaoru - _Whatever Hikaru said, I agree. Just know that we're always here. After all, you decided to come to Ouran when you could've stayed at your old school, but you didn't. Now, you got us as family, and you can't replace us, nor can we replace you. Besides, why would we when we love you so much?_

 _P.S - You're still gonna model for mom's fashion show._

That brought tears to Mitsu's eyes, and she knew she was already missing them. She then read Hunny's.

 _Be good at school, Mitsuchii! I heard that from your mom, it's such a cute nickname. Maybe one day we can get together and have cake! But it's not gonna help because it'll only be one day and not every day and I'm gonna miss you too much :'-( But, if you need us, text me. Takashi and I will be there to save our second princess! :-D_

"Oh, Hani-senpai..." Mori's text was a little odd. Maybe it was because he actually sent a text, or maybe it was because it was so simple, but held every bit of love that he felt.

 _I'm here for you. Call me when you get home._

* * *

Haruhi stared at the empty seat near her. It was odd not hearing the twins harass Mitsu into telling them about whatever escapade she had with Kyoya. Then, she remembered that neither Kyoya nor Tamaki knew that she got kicked out, and that she still had a bone to pick with the dark-haired second year.

"This sucks," Kaoru said. "It's still buzzing around the school."

"I'll wring that bitch's neck," Hikaru grumbled.

"Not if I do it first," Haruhi said. "Hers and Kyoya's."

"Wow, Haruhi. We didn't know you could make threats like that."

"I spent my entire life with Mitsu. Of course I can."

"Wait, a minute," Kaoru said. "Why are you gonna wring Kyoya's neck?"

"He officially broke up with her, like for good."

"WHAT?!" Hikaru shouted, but he instantly softened his voice when he grabbed the attention of quite a few students. _"What?!"_

Haruhi explained everything that was told to her, stressing that they both agreed and they were civil about it. "I'm still mad about it, but Mitsu made me promise that I don't hurt him."

"She didn't make _us_ promise," Kaoru smirked.

"Yeah. _We_ can hurt him..." Hikaru added.

"She also told me to tell you two to not do anything to him, or she'll never forgive you."

"Should've seen that one coming. Anyway, how do you think Kyoya's gonna react when he finds out that she got expelled?"

"My money's on him exploding on the chairman," Kaoru said.

"Or Tamaki. He may react before he even gives him the chance to say anything," Haruhi said.

"Aww, worried about Tono?" Hikaru asked.

"I thought you were mad at him," Kaoru added.

"I am. Doesn't mean I don't love him anymore."

"Hold on, what was that?"

It was then that Haruhi realized that she was screwed. "Fuck..."

Meanwhile, Tamaki was trying to bring Kyoya back to himself. On the outside, the bespectacled one seemed cool and collected, but Tamaki knew better. He was struggling to keep from breaking down, and Tamaki knew exactly why. "You made your decision, and she decided to respect it."

"I know, but it still hurts. I've never felt this pain before. I don't like it."

"You think you have the right to say that?"

"But Tamaki-" At that point, he was not hearing any more of his excuses. He pulled him away into privacy and slammed him to a wall.

 _"Shut up, Kyoya!"_ The other second year stared at the blond in shock. "You have _no_ right to complain and say that it hurts! Think about how much _you've_ hurt Mitsu! _She's_ the victim here! _You_ decided to give her up! It was _your_ decision! You thought that family was far more important than your happiness, and now you think you can cry and blubber on about it?! It's your own fucking fault that you're gonna end up in a loveless and miserable marriage with some snotty-ass bitch just to make _daddy dearest_ happy! So, how about you do me a favor...shut your fucking ungrateful-ass mouth, and calm your happy ass down. We're still gonna take down Ryuko, and this club needs you sane and cool-headed to think straight. Now, I'm gonna let you go, and we're gonna go to class, and you're gonna talk to Mitsu during lunch and see if you can at least mend your friendship."

"But-"

"Don't fucking argue with me!"

Kyoya nodded and Tamaki slowly let him go, eyeing him cautiously. Kyoya sighed and chuckled, almost humorlessly. "I can't believe I was yelled at by Suou Tamaki, the Host Club Idiot."

Said man pouted, not appreciating the nickname. "It's 'King', you dumbass..."

"Yeah, whatever. But, thanks...I needed that."

* * *

Mitsu hadn't realized how much she missed her old friends until she was nearly attacked by everyone in the room. It was a warm welcome, and everyone was loving and supportive."Welcome back, Mitsu," Yuusuke said. "You still look as cute as ever."

"Well, I have to be. Otherwise, I'd look like a train-wreck."

"Ha, cute. You were missed."

"You guys are just saying that."

"No," Shouta said. "We really did miss you. Frankly, when we heard about everything, we were kinda glad that you were kicked out..."

"Shouta!" someone shouted.

"I mean-not like that! I mean, that meant that we got at least _one_ of our princesses back."

"Princesses? You guys are too much," she giggled.

"Speaking of princesses, how's Haruhi?"

"She's doing pretty well. She's really popular...as a guy."

"Eh?! Why is she posing as a guy there?!"

"Because a couple of idiots thought she was one without checking."

"So..." another one began. He was another of her friends, Nanamoto Hayato. "that means she's single, right?"

"Wrong."

"Eh?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"How? That's not fair..."

"Well, she's part of that infamous Host Club, actually I was, too. So they know that she's a girl. She became their 'secret' princess."

"And you?"

"I didn't know them that long, so I don't reserve that right."

"Well, you did for that Ootori asshole."

"Nana-kun..."

"Come on, we all were thinking it. The girls thought he was just trying to save his own skin from the backlash, and that he was a bastard. You don't deserve any of that. Now that you're here, we'll treat you better than him."

"I know you guys will, but I still love him."

They all stared at her, shocked and a little angered by the sentiment. "Why? He betrayed you."

"I know, but if I were in his shoes, I would do the same. He and I were adults about it, and we think it's for the best. I don't want to ruin his future, and I know he has a bright one."

"Those rich scumbags, they believed that lie!" Yuusuke growled.

"It's because I'm not like them, so it makes it easier for them to believe it. Let's not worry about it."

"So...is it too soon to ask you out?"

"Yuusuke!" Shouta scolded, earning a laugh from the brunette.

"Yes, it is, but even if it wasn't, I'd have to say no. I already made a promise to a friend."

"Eh? Really? Who is he? Another rich bastard?"

She sighed. "Stop, and yes. Morinozuka Takashi."

 _"The_ Morinozuka Takashi?" She nodded. "Well...since it's him, then...I guess it's alright."

"Does this mean I have your blessing?"

He growled, but laughed all the same. "Yeah, you have my blessing."

"You really are a pain in the ass, just like before."

"I know. I'm a pain in the ass just for your sake."


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunchtime and Kyoya was searching for Mitsu. He knew due to the rumor, she was not going to be in the lunch hall, so he headed to the club room. However, when he arrived, he found a frantic Tamaki shrieking at Haruhi and the twins.

"What do you mean she got expelled?!"

His heart stopped.

"Well, your dad thought it would be better for the image of the school to get rid of the 'cause' of all the rumors," Hikaru spat.

"He never told me this!"

"That's because he knew you'd react like this," Haruhi said.

Kyoya tried to speak. "Mitsu's...she's been expelled?" Everyone froze at his voice.

"Kyoya-senpai..." All the anger she felt prior to that moment seemed to melt away into sympathy as she stared at him. He looked...broken.

"She was expelled because of this?"

"Yeah..." He sucked in a breath, then walked to his corner and sat down. Then, after he removed his glasses, he slammed his head onto the table. "Kyoya-senpai!"

"Kyo-chan!" Hani shouted. The club members stared at him as his body shook as he let out silent, yet violent sobs.

"Whoa..." Kaoru muttered. This was the most vulnerable and open they had ever seen their Shadow King.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said.

"This is my fault...if I had decided to stay by her side, and argued against this, she would still be here and in my arms."

"It _is_ your fault." Everyone turned to stare at Mori, who seemed oddly irritated. Kyoya lifted his head up to look at him. "You walked away from something good, and in the end, you lost her for good. But, that was _your_ decision. I bet Tamaki told you that already. Live with it. It hurts, yeah. But, you broke her heart at the worst of times. When she needed you the most."

The second year sighed, wiping away his tears and placing his glasses back on his face. "You better be good to her."

"I will."

* * *

Mori's phone rang, and he smiled when he saw Mitsu's picture on the screen. He answered, happy to hear her voice. "I'm glad you called."

"Well, you _did_ tell me to call you when I got home."

"How was school?"

"Weird...like, I never thought I would be with my old friends again. They're the same goofballs as ever, only Yuusuke seemed to have change. It seems like he's got a jealous streak in him...but he doesn't have a reason because-"

"I know."

"Huh?"

"I know it's officially over between you and Kyoya."

"Oh."

"I'm not gonna take advantage of that, Mitsu. You're still healing."

"Wait, did Haruhi tell you?"

"No, I found out on the way to class. Tamaki slammed him to a wall and talked some sense into him."

"How's he doing now?"

"I'm not sure. He had a mental breakdown when he found out that you got expelled. Blamed himself. And I agreed."

"You scolded him?"

"I had to. Everyone else was feeling sorry, and as harsh as it sounds, he needs to live with his consequences and act like the future head of his family, if he gets the chance."

"Wow."

"He sobered up really quick after that, but decided to take some time off to clear his head."

"Okay...Does anyone else know that I got expelled?"

"Not really, but people are talking. Do your friends know about what happened?"

"More or less. Yuuchin kinda asked me out, but I told him about the promise I made you."

"Oh?"

"Yup. You have his blessing."

That made him laugh. "Mitsu..."

"Hmm?"

"You know I'll wait until you're ready, right?"

She blushed at his words. "Yeah..."

"I am not going to rush you. If anything, we can wait until the merger is finalized and maybe test the waters. But I want you to be ready."

"Mori-sen-"

"But, I also want you to keep yourself exclusive to me. I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want anyone else to get the chance to have you. Not Kishiruma, not anyone."

"Mori-senpai."

"Yes?"

"I know. I already planned that." Then she stopped. "Wait-Kishiruma-senpai? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"I think we became enemies because he knows I have feelings for you and I told him to stay away. Now I gotta keep an eye out for him."

"Oh...why does everyone hate him?"

"We don't hate him per se, we're just cautious. He's as calculating as Kyoya, but he's actually a pretty nice guy, but he can be a little... _passionate_ about things. He's just too unpredictable to leave alone, so steer clear of him."

"Okay."

"Good." He sighed. "I really wish things were different. You wouldn't be so sad. I want to make you smile, brighter than before. I want to take care of you and Hiromi, laugh with you and all of that. I want to spoil you. You deserve that. You deserve a life where you can grow with someone and I want to be that someone."

"Mori-sen-"

"Even after everything I've said, you're still using honorifics?"

"Um..."

"Drop the senpai. I'd prefer it if you called me by my first name."

"I-I can't..."

"Mitsu..."

"B-But that should be meant for specific people."

"And you made that list. Besides, we're technically getting engaged."

"You just had to pull that card. Just _had_ to."

He chuckled. "You know I'm right. But, I'm serious. From now on, I want it to be 'Takashi'."

"But-"

"Please? "

She groaned, defeated. She just couldn't say no when he asked nicely. "Okay...Takashi."

He chuckled again. "I gotta get back to practice."

"You were practicing?! Why did you ask me to call you if I was gonna be a distraction?!"

"Because you would be a good distraction. Because I wanted to make sure you were alright. And...I wanted to hear your voice."

Her blush burned. "Oh..."

"Check on Kyoya. I know you're worried about him, even if you don't want to admit it."

"I'm-"

"Don't tell me you're still angry at him, because you're not. Now, tell him that."

"Okay..."

"Good."

"T-Takashi?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you. You know that."

"I know. I'll let you go."

"Text you later."

"Okay." She hung up and sighed, collapsing onto her bed. "How did this happen?"

* * *

Touma paced back and forth in his room, seething yet again. "Morinozuka...even _he's_ in love with _my_ Mitsu. How did that happen? They don't even interact."

"You'd be surprised, sir. One can fall in love with just observations. You did, after all."

"Shut up, I know. I don't need him getting in my way. He's ruining everything. I was gonna swoop in and sweep her off her feet. No matter, I'll still do it. Help me find something to wear."

"Young Master?"

"I'm going to Mitsu's home. I want to take her out on a date."

"Are you sure this is wise? Their families are arranging a marriage between them."

"I don't care." His bodyguard sighed and helped him. Once he was ready, they were off to the Fukumoto Residence. He knocked on the door, only to be answered by Kahoko, who looked suspicious of him.

"I'm sorry, but Fukumoto-sama is not home at the moment. You must schedule-"

"I'm not here for him. I'm here to see Fukumoto Mitsu."

That tipped her off. She was unaware of her mistress having any guests. "I'm afraid I cannot let you see her."

"Why not?"

"She is spending time with Miss Hiromi."

"That's great, I love children. I can join them." He moved to step inside, but she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"So sorry." She began to close the door, but Touma grabbed it.

"You're just a servant. Who are you to tell me 'no'?" He pushed through, knocking her back. She lunged at him, but Shiro was quick to react.

"I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me."

She growled and tried to make a break for Touma, but Shiro grabbed her and threw her down. "So rough."

"Forgive me, I actually hate beating on a woman."

"I'm tougher than I look." And she grabbed the nearby vase and hurled it at him.

Meanwhile, Mitsu was on the phone with Kyoya. "Are you sure you're alright? I heard what happened."

"I'm fine. I thought you weren't ever gonna talk to me."

"I'm not so mad at you anymore. If anything, I want to mend our friendship."

"Funny...I was planning on doing that before I found out that you were no longer going to Ouran."

"You may be an idiot, but you're still important in my life, Kyo. And Hiromi misses you. She knows what happened and understands. She actually took a break from talking about you for a few days, but then decided to be like 'I miss Uncle Kyo'."

"I've been demoted to uncle now?"

"Hey, it has it's charms." He laughed at that. Then, she heard the sound of shattering glass and Kahoko shouting.

"Mitsu, what's wrong?"

"Someone's here. I gotta go."

"Mitsu!"

"Call Takashi." She hung up and looked at her little girl.

"Mama?" Hiromi asked.

"Mitsu..." someone called.

She paled at the voice. "Kishiruma." She grabbed Hiromi and hid her in her lavish closet. She jumped at the loud bang on her door. She gave the phone to Hiromi. "Stay here and stay quiet. Pick up if it's Mori or Kyo."

"But, mama-" Another bang.

"Hiromi, listen to your mother." She kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay."

"Okay..." She closed the door.

"Mitsu!" Touma called again. She stood by the door. Then, another bang. "Mitsu! Come on, I know you're in there! You should really train your servants better. That bitch was so rude to me!"

"Just leave."

"Not before I get what I came here for."

"And what is that?"

"You."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya and Mori rushed inside their underclassman's home, only to find Kahoko and Shiro lashing out at one another viciously. Mori made a move to help her, but she shot a warning glare to him.

"No, Master Takashi. Your priority is finding Mitsu-sama and Miss Hiromi."

"But-" Kyoya began.

"Go!"

The two ran upstairs, Kyoya leading his senior to Mitsu's room, where they found the door to have been forced open. Mori was a bit jealous that the second year knew where her room was, but it wasn't the time to muse over it. They quietly approached the room, only to find Touma held at gunpoint while he held Hiromi against him.

"What the hell, Mitsu? All I wanted was a date."

"You forced your way into my home, attacked my most trusted secretary, and now you're holding my daughter hostage. Do you really think that's how you ask someone out?"

"Just be mine, and everyone will be safe."

She clicked her tongue, her patience waning. "You're in no position to threaten me. You're dealing with a Fukumoto." She moved to cock the gun.

He lifted the five-year-old up, effectively using her as a human shield. "Actually, I am."

"That's enough," Kyoya said as he entered the room with Mori close behind. "Put her down, unless you want me to make you beg for a bullet to the head."

Touma only chuckled bitterly. "You left Mitsu, so you don't have a right to act like you care for Miss Hiromi. I'm here to replace you."

"Kishiruma-" Mori began.

"Shut up, Morinozuka! You can't have her either! _I_ at least made an effort to stand by when this entire shitstorm began!"

"Put Hiromi down. Now."

"Do it, Touma. I do not want to pull the trigger."

"Nor do I want to fight you."

"Then, be mine Mitsu."

"Don't do it, mama," Hiromi said as she struggled to break free. In the process, she threw her head back, knocking him in the mouth and busting a lip. As a result, Touma cried out and threw the five-year-old to the ground, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

Mori lunged before Mitsu could react. He threw a fist right where Hiromi hit him, knocking out quite a few teeth. He then picked him up and shoved him to the opposite wall. "How dare you hurt a child. Leave, before I do something worse to you."

"Morino-" That earned a blow to the stomach, silencing him.

 _"Leave."_ With that, he dropped his fellow classmate and watched him scramble to his feet.

"This isn't over. I _will_ have her. And I'll ruin you, Morinozuka Takashi. This I swear." He left, taking his bodyguard along with him. Kahoko joined the group, looking bloodied and battered.

"Young Mistress..."

"I'll take care of Hiromi. You go get yourself checked, and you have the rest of the week off," Mitsu said.

"But-"

"It was _not_ a request, Kahoko. Go rest. I don't want to find you working until next week. We can manage." The secretary sighed and bowed, secretly appreciating her kindness and left. Mitsu held her daughter as she tried to catch her breath. "Hiromi..."

"Ma...ma..."

"Where does it hurt?"

Mori placed a hand around her torso, noting the significant size difference between his hand and her body. "We need to get her to a hospital. She may have a broken rib."

"I can have someone on standby at one of our hospitals," Kyoya said. "Hiromi will have only the best doctors." He dialed a number on his phone. "Yuiichi, we have an emergency. Hiromi may be seriously injured...I know...We're coming anyway, and I only trust you to look at her...She's a five-year-old, and a rather small one at that...Yuiichi-"

Mitsu snatched the phone from him. "Listen here asshole, I don't give a flying fuck about the cameras or discretion. I want my daughter taken care of and I know you're a very capable doctor. If you don't see her, I will make sure you're career is fucking ruined in not only Japan, but everywhere else. You will never be able to practice medicine again. Now, if you value your job, I suggest you take Hiromi as a patient." She hung up before he could respond. "Let's go." Mori carried the child to the limo and the group sped off.

Kyoya was still in shock at her words to his eldest brother. Even _he_ did not have the nerve to speak to him that way. "Mitsu, that could backfire on you."

"Kyoya, I don't care. Besides, you know my family has the power _and_ the money to buy everything that your family owns three times over. Plus, blacklist your father and brothers. This is my daughter. I am _not_ letting _anyone_ get in my way of taking care of her."

When they arrived, they rushed inside where they found the eldest son standing with a gurney and a nurse standing by. "Put her down." Mori sets her down and Mitsu follows the doctors, but didn't get far. "You must stay here."

"What? I'm her mother, I should stay with her."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. Just by feeling her, she has a few broken bones and it may be worse due to her size."

"No, I have to stay by her side."

"Fukumoto-san, please."

"M-Mama..."

"My baby! Let me stay with her!" Mori held her back as she tried to grasp at the gurney.

"Mama...it's okay...Just stay..."

"Hiromi..." And the tears came. She watched her little one get wheeled farther away and it tore her heart. "My baby..." Mori held her to his chest as she cried, and nearly broke at the feeling of her desperately grasping at his shirt. Kyoya watched this interaction and felt that all too familiar pang of jealousy as his ex-girlfriend clung onto another man. He had already called her mother and the rest of the Host Club.

"Mitsu..."Mori began. "it'll be okay. She's strong."

The first year only sniffled, pressing her face even closer into his chest. "I know. I'm just not strong enough to handle it."

"You are. You've endured so much for her sake."

"She's hurt because I didn't get to her in time."

"No. You did everything you could and more. You're an amazing mother, just as Hiromi is an amazing daughter. She's going to be fine. She's been through her share of hell, too."

* * *

Several hours had passed since Hiromi was checked in. Everyone else had shown up and gave their love and support during Mitsu's time of need. Finally, Yuiichi entered the waiting room, his expression unreadable.

"Fukumoto-san..."

"How is she?"

"She's seen better days, but she'll be fine. She did indeed have a broken rib, and a fractured one, which nearly punctured her lung. With those injuries coupled with her size and the force that applied to cause those wounds, she should have died. She's a very strong and lucky girl."

"Thank god."

"And Fukumoto-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You should give yourself a little more credit. If you hadn't been as forceful as you were, Miss Hiromi would not be where she is right now. You're a very good mother."

"Thank you, Ootori-sensei. Can I see her?"

"Yes, but she's resting. She's on strong pain-killers, so she won't be really lucid for the next couple of hours."

"That's fine. I'll just sit by her. I'd like stay with her for the night."

"Alright. I'll have a bed set up for you."

"No. I'll sleep next to her. When she wakes, she'll panic."

"As you wish." With that, she was lead to Hiromi's hospital room, where she found her sleeping. She nearly broke at the sight. Now that everything had time to settle, she looked ghostly pale and the bruises around her neck and shoulders looked far worse than what they actually were.

"My baby..." She sat next to her child, and gently took her hand. "You were so brave, sweetheart. Mama is so proud of you." She pressed a kiss to her tiny palm and sighed, exhaustion finally taking hold of her.

When Mori and Kyoya went to check on her, they found her in the hospital bed with Hiromi curled up as best as she could next to her.

"Kishiruma will pay dearly for this," Kyoya said.

Mori nodded. "But, we also have to think about Ryuko. If she hears word about this entire thing, the media will have another field day, and it may just ruin Mitsu."

"Yes, but let's focus on the more violent one at hand. He needs to be put in his place, and understand that anyone that hurts my daughter will be destroyed physically, emotionally, and mentally. He will regret his entire existence. That is a promise."


	5. Chapter 5

The Host Club was open for business, and the guest population was back to mainly females. However, there would be the occasional male that would stop by. Kyoya had become the most popular host in light of the rumor that still was on everyone's lips. The ladies saw him as a victim and would find any and every excuse to touch him.

"Oh, Kyoya-sama, how are you holding up?" one asked. "It must be very stressful, having to deal with such a scandal."

"Yes, very. I would have destroyed that dreadful whore."

"Speaking of which, she hasn't shown up in the past few days. Do you think she got expelled?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Who would want a prostitute attending their school?"

It took quite a bit of his willpower to not speak on the matter, or he would ruin everything for himself. Then, two familiar faces entered the room.

"Kyoya-kun," Daichi greeted. Next to him was Ryuko, who only stood with a disgustingly satisfied smirk on her face.

"Imagawa-san. I thought it was made clear that you were no longer welcome here."

"Yes, but I have to speak with you on a very important matter."

"Can't this wait? As you can see here, we are very busy today, and I don't think I can squeeze in an appointment for you...ever."

"How rude."

"Oh, he's just irritated because he was played by that atrocious Mitsu," Ryuko said.

"Understandable. I can't believe she's my daughter."

At that, Haruhi stood to her feet, but she was stopped by Hani. "Let them handle it. We can't really say anything because Kyo-chan won't let us."

"But he's not saying anything either."

"He will."

"You have no right to call her your daughter," Kyoya said. "Not after what you've put her through."

"Watch how you speak to your elders, boy."

"You forget that _you_ need _me_ in order to save your company. To save that dying wealth you wrongfully own."

"Where is Mitsu, by the way? Did she get expelled? She may be selling herself to some common trash."

At that, Kyoya snapped. "Shut up, you pest."

"Excuse me?"

"You know nothing about her, at all. It's quite unbecoming of a man and lady such as yourselves to speak ill of someone you haven't taken the time to get to know."

"You have _no_ right to say that," someone called out. Kyoya turned to find Kishiruma standing at the doorway, a bandage placed over where he was punched. Mori was already on his feet, slowly making his way towards the man. "You left her alone, just because of some rumor someone created out of jealousy! And you have the _nerve_ to say that you know her?!"

"Kishiruma-senpai, _leave."_ He was not in the mood to look at the third year, and if he remained where he was, he feared that he will actually kill him.

"No. All of you are morons. Where is she, anyway? Why hasn't she been in school? I planned on-" And he was knocked yet again to the ground, but this time, by Kyoya.

"You _planned_ on leaving her alone."

"Like you did? Fat chance. Actually, I'll go to her home, and get her to marry me. She will be mine."

It was Mori's turn to attack, but he slammed him to the wall, his hand wrapped around his throat, a malicious and livid glow in his usually stormy gaze. _"Stay away._ You put Hiromi in the hospital because of your recklessness. She nearly _died_ because of you."

"M-Mori..."

"You won't find her at school anymore. And if you ever cross paths with her again, she _will_ kill you with no hesitation. And I'll be there to dispose of the body." He dropped him to the floor, watching him cough and gasp as air returned to his lungs.

"You know how we feel about her, and you also know that we will not let you get away with what you've done to our littlest princess," Kyoya glared.

"Disappear, _now."_ With that, he left, a look of pure terror on his face. The two then turned to the rest of the club.

"I am resigning from the club."

"Kyoya," Tamaki said.

"I'm getting tired of all this drivel coming from people who don't know the truth. I am not some pitiable thing. If I am to be honest, I absolutely despise it. I loved her and Hiromi, and I lost her because I thought about what others thought. I just hope whoever has her next will cherish her like I should have."

"Kyoya-sama-"

"Enough. I have had enough of all of you. Goodbye." He left, leaving guests and hosts alike stunned.

Mori took that as his cue to voice his own opinion. "I'm quitting, too."

"Mori-senpai..." Tamaki gasped.

"I can't stay and listen to you speak ill of Mitsu, especially when you don't really know her." He exited the club room, and all that remained was the stunned silence of his peers. He caught up with Kyoya, who was making his way to the school entrance where his car awaited.

"You decided to quit, too?"

"Yeah. It became too bothersome to entertain ladies who don't want to question the credibility of their conversations."

"Yeah. Are you going to visit Hiromi?"

"Yes, I have some books for her to read."

"She's finished the ones I gave her?"

"It surprised me too. We have another Mitsu."

"Yes, we do." They continued walking in an odd silence. "Mori-senpai, I..." Kyoya sighed, disliking the fact that he was at a loss for words. "I want to wish you good luck. I now know how much you love her, and I can see that you may be a better match for her than I was and would be."

"Kyoya."

"Yes?"

"You were a good boyfriend. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Just make sure she's happy."

"I will."


	6. Chapter 6

Hiromi had been released a few weeks later and was in Switzerland with Ume. That way, she would be safe from Touma. After Kyoyaband Mori quit, there had been even more chatter; that Mitsu had "sunk her teeth into the Morinozukas". Because of this, the host club had been disbanded indefinitely, as per Tamaki's request. He didn't want to entertain girls that turned out to be rude and didn't care for the feelings of his friends. This brought quite a bit of tension in the school.

"Hey, Mori," someone called. "You got played by Mitsu too?"

He shot the boy a hard glare, irritation rolling off of him. "Kyoya and I were not played. If you want to know what actually happened, sit down and listen."

"O-Oh..."

"She adopted her daughter because her father was abusive. That's why she has a child. She genuinely loved Kyoya as he did her. They were planning on a future together but that's not happening anymore. I love her, ever since she and I met. I never made a move because Kyoya got her first."

"But, it only makes sense."

"No, it doesn't. This rumor is the cause of a jealous little girl who doesn't care about who she hurts. Mitsu's daughter is five. _Five._ And her life was turned upside down because of this. Mitsu got into this school just like Haruhi. Through hard work and dedication. She works _two_ jobs, at a daycare and a convenience store so she can help pay bills. She's only a freshman and has a lot more responsibility than anyone else I know. And now she won't even be able to study psychology or business because colleges will look at the scandal that wasn't even true. This ruined her future, her _life._ And I plan to destroy the one behind it."

"How are you so sure it's all a lie?"

"Because I _watched_ her fall in love with Kyoya. I _watched_ her destroy the man that hurt her daughter. _I watched her hold another man who threatened to harm her daughter at gunpoint._ Everything I know about her is not a lie. She gave herself to a man that she loved and he broke her heart and is suffering the consequences. I was there when she fell apart when we, as her friends, turned our backs on her to protect _our_ asses. I was there when Kyoya _broke into tears_ when he found out she was kicked out, realizing how much of an idiot he was for leaving her. So, if you truly believed that she wanted status, why would she go through all that trouble? Wouldn't she have slept with Sakaki even though she _knew_ what he wanted? Wouldn't she have slowly worked her way up to us instead of instantly becoming Kyoya's girlfriend?"

"U-Um..."

"So no, everything that I know about her is _not_ a lie. You should ask for our side of the story instead of listening to someone who had no part in it."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. You're not the one who started the rumors."

"How do you know."

"Because I'm well aware of the person that did."

* * *

"So, I heard that the chairman wants this year's festival to be different," Yuusuke said. The two were out at a small cafe to grab a bite to eat before Mitsu had to head to her rendezvous point with her chauffeur. She made sure to disguise herself, with the help of some the girls. She wore a blond wig that was tied in low pigtails. Her signature blue eyes were replaced by brown contacts, and her make up made her look docile. She was rather happy that it worked rather well.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, he wants to invite other schools to see us. Like some pretty elite schools."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"And I heard that the main school he's trying to invite is Ouran. He and their chairman were talking about how the students need to know more about the world they're living in."

"I'm not doing it."

"What?"

"You know why I'm not doing it. I've got some enemies that I really don't want to deal with, especially during our festival. I will be targeted."

"And you have our class that will back you up. There is no need to worry about them."

"Yuu..."

"Aoimoku, you're our princess. Besides that, you've been our friend since the beginning of junior high. We're here for you, unlike your so-called 'friends'."

"Come on-"

"Why are you defending those assholes? Some jealous bitch spreads a nasty rumor and now you can't even leave your house. You walk to school and it takes the upperclassmen to keep me from fucking destroying the assholes that treat you like shit." Unbeknownst to the pair, they had caught the attention of three people, all three that Mitsu knew. "And that could've been avoided if your _friends_ hadn't been such pussies and stood up for you. But _no._ Reputation meant _so_ much more than an actual friendship. You know what? That Ootori _prick_ can go _fuck_ himself. He decided to let go of the best thing that happened to him just to save _his_ ass."

"Yuusuke, please."

"I'm not gonna pretend that everything is okay. You know that I care about you."

"You're not the only one," someone said. The two turned to find Haruhi, followed by Kyoya and Mori. All three were dressed casually, but it didn't take away from their ever-so beautiful presence.

"H-Haruhi..." Yuusuke stammered. He hadn't seen the girl in so long, but still managed to recognize her. Yeah, she lopped her lovely locks off, but she still looked as beautiful as she did in junior high. Despite his feelings for Mitsu, he was able to acknowledge another's beauty.

"Hey, Yuu-kun."

He looked at the two seemingly brooding men behind her, one he recognized to be Mitsu's good-for-nothing ex-in his opinion-and the other he recognized as the talented kendo champion. He was extremely displeased with the former. "I didn't know you were still friends with him."

"Yuusuke..."

"I don't care if they're still friends, it doesn't change the fact he broke her heart, and left her to deal with this bullshit. _She_ was the one that was ruined. _She_ was the one that got expelled because of someone else's jealousy and no one would back her up. _She_ was the one that's getting shit thrown at her. _She_ was the one broke down on her first day back here because reality hit her. He shouldn't even be around her-"

"YUUSUKE!" The voice cut through his next sentence, freezing him on the spot. It came from the blond girl next in front of him, which he came to realize was-

"Mitsu?"


	7. Chapter 7

She sighed. "Hey, Takashi, Kyoya."

"How come you didn't put two and two together already, Mori?" Haruhi asked.

The giant blushed, knowing that his answer would be a little embarrassing. "I'm just really out of it."

"Happens to the best of us," Mitsu said.

"Now you're in _disguise_?" Kyoya asked, receiving a sad smile from her as a response. That made him feel all the more guilty. "I'm-"

"Kyoya, for god sake, will you stop apologizing? What's done is done. We're here now, and that's what matters."

"Yuusuke is right, though. Things would have been so much better if we had only acted."

"You know, I really don't care anymore. We're still great friends and Hiromi still loves you. That's always a win."

He smiled. "I guess..."

"Sit with us."

Her classmate stared at her incredulously. _"Wh-What?"_

"Be nice, Yuuchiin." He only growled. Mori slid into the booth next to Mitsu while Haruhi sat across from him. Kyoya had pulled up a chair and sat.

"Please don't ever go blond," Mori said, catching the girl off guard. "I like your brown hair more."

"I agree," Kyoya said.

"This is only for whenever I just want to enjoy some time out. I haven't gone out since this entire shitstorm started."

"Ugh, aren't we going to acknowledge the elephant in the room," Yuusuke asked.

"Yuu, I swear to god, if you don't calm your happy ass down, I will slug you. You don't like them, I get it. But, they came back in the end. They're here for me now. That's what matters to me. Now, if you can't seem to act civil, you can go home."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll be 'civil'."

"So, what's this about you not doing your festival?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm not doing it. Because Ouran might get invited, and let me tell you...I don't plan on dealing with everyone right now. I won't only get expelled, I'll get arrested for assault."

"You have to. You have to show that you don't care about everyone else. If everyone sees that you're happy, they might just leave you alone," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, that's not gonna happen. They'll try their damnedest to make it hell for me. I'm not going."

"Then, Ryuko wins. You don't want that, do you?"

"No..."

"Then, go to your festival. Participate. What is your class doing?"

"We haven't figured that out yet. Maybe a cafe?" Yuusuke said.

"But, that's so cliche," Mitsu said. "We need something far more unique than that."

"How about karaoke? You know how much everyone likes that."

"No..."

"What about your own host club?" Mori asked.

"Hmm...that could work."

"You sure about that?" Mitsu asked. "The other students might not be nice."

"I don't care. We can be charming in our own way. And we can have costumes meant basically for that."

"I'll see if Hitachiin-san could design something for you," Kyoya said.

"No!" Mitsu said. "There's a lot of dancers in our class. We can do a flash mob."

"Eh? You wanna do that?" Yuusuke asked.

"Why not do it? Nobody has ever done it before, and it's the perfect way to have everyone work together. Plus, I've got a real good idea to scare the shit out of our...guests."

"I know that look. That's pure evil. But the flash mob could work...Do you think you can get a choreography ready and teach us?"

"Absolutely. And we can still ask for Yuzuha-san's help in designing our costumes. I just don't know if we can get them ready in time."

"We might be able to," Kyoya said.

"So, does this mean you're doing the festival?" Haruhi asked.

"I guess..."

"Alright! Let's get started if we're gonna be ready by then," Yuusuke grinned.

* * *

There had been far more chatter about the students of Ouran being invited to a different school for their festival. Many were intrigued while others weren't particularly interested.

"We were invited to Mitsu's school?" Tamaki asked. They were in the club room during lunch, discussing their next plan of action. "Then we have to go."

"Yeah. We have to show her that we support her," Hikaru said.

"What is her class doing for the festival?"

"Flash mob," Haruhi said.

"Hah? Really?"

"Yeah. She's getting your mom's help with designing costumes. So far, everyone is all for it. Their first practice is today."

"Do you think she'll be ready in time?" Honey asked.

"I know she will. Their main motivation is to show Ouran that they messed with the wrong girl. So, they'll be ready. Besides, she's got something else brewing in her mind as she prepares. Don't know what it is yet."

"Alright, then. We're going so we can support our princess."

"Just no crazy schemes," Kyoya said. "There's no need to add more drama than there should be."

Tamaki pouted. "Alright..."

"Ne, do you think her grandfather is going to come?" Honey asked.

"He's still in Switzerland, so we're not sure. Perhaps. I'm more worried about Imagawa making an appearance."

"Mai-san is going to be there for that reason. Besides, she has some choice words for him," Haruhi said.

"You sure she won't punch him?"

"No. I know my dad will."

"Oh dear."

"I'd pay to see that," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, me too," Kaoru added.

"Come on, we shouldn't wish harm upon someone else."

"Listen, Tono, you might not want that, but we do. He spawned that little bitch that started all of this in the first place."

"And the way he treated Mitsu? Treated her like she was a mistake that he wanted nothing to do with. So, he deserves whatever harm he gets. You know Mori won't do it, or he'd get kicked out of the school. And look at him, he really wants to do it," Kaoru added. Everyone stared at the senior, who only sighed in confirmation. "See?"

"Guys, stop. We should really focus on Mitsu, and how we're going to get her out of this mess," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi's right," Kyoya said. "Now, if you don't have anything significant to contribute to this, then you can leave."

"Jeez, you're such a sourpuss," Hikaru grimaced. "We get you love her and everything, but there's no need to be an asshole about it."

"Sorry. It's just really stressing me out."

"Well, while you and Mori were too busy trying to murder Kishiruma, Kaoru and I came up with an idea."

"I'm listening."

The older twin grinned ruefully as he had everyone gather around he and his brother. _"This is what we're gonna do..."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry this is so late and short.**

* * *

Mitsu was walking out of her school with a few of the girls from her class when she noticed a car waiting by, and the familiar face standing in front of it.

"Ne, who is that?" one of them asked.

"He's so hot!"

Mitsu only rolled her eyes, feeling a little smug, knowing that said man was hers. She approached him, a smile on her face. "Takashi..." He gave her a small smile of his own, and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to pick you up."

"You know you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I also wanted you to have lunch with me and my family."

"Eh? You should have at least texted me. I don't have anything else to wear."

"We can stop by your place for you to change. You don't need to wear anything fancy."

"Alright." She slid into the back of the car, watching the girls' jaws drop. She worried that there would be a big ruckus over it, but it she also knew that her class knew about him. The car ride was quiet, but not unpleasantly so. Now that she thought about it, it was the first time she was alone with Mori. She felt a hand on her thigh, a thumb rubbing circles in her knees. "Takashi?"

"You okay?"

She looked at him, a smile on her face. "I am now." This time, he squeezed her thigh. "I just miss everyone."

"I know. We miss you, too."

"It's so tiring trying to stay strong while all of this is going on."

"You know you have us here to help you. You don't have to carry the burden by yourself."

"But..."

"Mitsu, I know it's hard. But, we all care about you."

She rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing against him. "I know. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Before he could stop himself, he placed a kiss on her head. It was gentle, barely any pressure, but she felt it and sighed. "We'll get through this. I know we will."

* * *

Ryuko had been pacing back and forth in her father's study as she thought about her next move. No matter what she did, it only seemed to push Kyoya further away. The deals, the propositions, they weren't doing anything.

"Daddy, what do we do?"

"What do you mean 'we'? You got yourself into this mess. If you are going to be head of this company, you need to learn how to get yourself out." Daichi was obviously frustrated with this entire ordeal, even more so at himself. Mitsu hated him. Actually, the entire Host Club hated him, and now he was most likely going to be blacklisted. If he had at least _tried_ to make amends with his daughter, then this predicament would have been completely avoided. Now that Ryuko had further involved their daughter, that show of violence was a definite declaration of war. And they were not going to be able to defend themselves.

"I thought you wanted this merger with the Ootori clan, dear," his wife said. She had entered with a cup of tea for him. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I completely ruined my daughter. I haven't heard from anyone, and now I'm rather worried."

"You shouldn't be."

"Mika, you don't know them like I do. When there is silence from her, that means she is planning something big. And it will completely destroy us."

"That is not entirely true. Anyway, Ouran was invited to a commoner's cultural festival."

"Is it Genkidama Academy?"

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Why? Is that where she goes?"

"Yes. That's where she'll make her move. Ryuko, you have to be on guard. Even I don't know what she's capable of."

"She won't do anything that will ruin her name even more."

"Honestly, that's the least of her worries. So, I would be prepared."

"Hmph. I really don't think she would do anything."

"For once in your life, would you listen to me? I am telling that you should be on guard."

"Then, we'll send one of our bodyguards with her. We don't know if our daughter will get attacked by those...delinquents," Mika said.

Her husband groaned. They were going to be stubborn. He knew that Mitsu learned self-defense from Kazuki and Yamato. Knowing Yamato, he probably taught her how to go on the offense, too. And with her grandfather being the protective man he is, there was certainly going to be a war. "If you truly believe that, then don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Mitsu watched as Hiromi chatted eagerly with Mori, she being excited that she gets to see a dojo. He glanced at her, a small smile on his face. She looked away, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A little. This would be the first time meeting your parents."

"You'll also be meeting Mitskuni's parents."

"Wh-What?"

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean 'don't worry about it'? Could have warned me about it."

He gestured for her to sit next to him. She complied and he pulled her against him. "Mitskuni loves you, and all he had to say was good things about you. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, I think everyone will be more taken Hiromi."

"That's true."

Soon, they pulled up to his home, Mitsu finding that she liked it a bit more than her mansion. The traditional design of the estate seemed to suit the family-at least Mori-very well. The driver opened the door and helped her out, and she waited for her fiance and daughter.

"Wow! This place is better than my house!" Hiromi grinned. Mitsu giggled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was still nervous.

"Mitsu..." Mori said. _"Relax."_

She sucked in a deep breath, and released, feeling a hand on her back. She looked up to find Mori smile at her, and she smiled back. "Alright. Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

Their intense gazes made her fidget, she unsure of how to really act. Mori's father was a stoic man, looking much like his son. He was rather tall, his presence seeming to demand respect. The lithe woman beside him was no less intimidating. Her graying hair flowed down her back, making her look graceful. All in all, the couple looked beautiful. Now, Hani's parents were something else. His father looked more aggressive than his taller counterpart, while his wife was smaller, almost as small as she was. She bowed, Hiromi following suit.

"Thank you for inviting us to have lunch with you."

"Raise your head, dear," Mori's mother said. "Fukumoto Mitsu, was it? And this little cutie is Hiromi?"

"Yes."

"Takashi has told us so much about you. Almost as much your grandfather."

"O-Oh..."

"My name is Hayami, and this is my husband, Akira."

"And we are Haninozuka Yorihisa and Katsumi. We are Mitskuni's parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Let's move to the garden for lunch," Hayami said. They followed the adults to the garden where Honey, Chika, and Satoshi were already sitting. Mitsu couldn't calm her nerves, no matter being with her friends.

"Relax," Mori whispered. She looked up at him and nodded. They sat at the table, she admiring the spread of food before. Before long, they began eating, Hiromi enjoy happily enjoying herself.

"Ah, to be young," Katsumi giggled.

"Oh, goodness," Mitsu sighed. Hiromi had managed to get sauce all over her face, so the young mother wiped her clean, earning a goofy grin from the child.

"So, if I'm not mistaken, Hiromi was abused by her father?" Hayami asked.

"Yes."

"And you decided to adopt her?"

"Yes."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why?" Katsumi asked. "There are plenty of parents who would be able to take care of her, not rebuffing your abilities as mother."

Mitsu sighed. "You're right, there are many couples who would love to adopt a child, but I guess it was out of my own selfishness..." Mori watched as she looked down at her plate. "I knew everything about Hiromi, and I had always went out of my way to do little things for her when her supposed parent didn't. I felt that I was special, considering that she wouldn't get close to any of the other caretakers at the daycare, and I feared if I didn't adopt her, she would have trouble getting adopted by someone else. Above all else, she may not be able to open up to whatever family that _does_ adopt her."

"I see..."

"I saw her as someone important to me. I saw her as family before I even considered actually adding her to my family, like _I_ was the one that had to take care of her."

"Instinct. Motherly instinct. Personally, there should be more young ladies like you. I heard that you wanted to slaughter her father."

"If given the chance, I still would."

"I like her," Hayami said.

"Darling..." Akira said.

"Now, what is this whole nonsense with you giving birth to little Hiromi?" Yorihisa asked.

"A jealous admirer of Kyoya's took things too far."

"It's Ryuko-chan, Imagawa's daughter," Honey said.

"Imagawa?"

"Well, step-daughter," Mitsu said. "Ootori had considered a merger with Imagawa until they found out who I really was, and withdrawn their offer. Ryuko had a huge crush on Kyoya, and obviously, she wanted to ruin it so she could get him back."

"So, she created this vicious lie?" Hayami asked.

"Honestly, I wouldn't put it past her. She's not a pleasant girl, and always wants to start drama," Yorihisa said.

"What are you going to do?" Akira asked.

"I have something planned at my school's festival. It won't really expose her, but get everyone else thinking."

"Fukumoto-san might come, and if he does, then that means it'll expose that rumor as a lie, and everyone will really see," Honey said.

* * *

She laid across the bed, panting. It had been far too long since her last spar, so she felt out of shape. Mitsu didn't think that the two families would get her and Mori to spar. Then, she had to fight Honey, and that was a task in and of itself. But, she did very well, impressing both families. As a reward, Hayami brought her to a bedroom to rest before she went home. So, at the moment, she was relaxing.

A knock reached her ears, and she groaned. "Who is it?"

"Me," a deep voice said. She smiled as she recognized it to be Mori's.

"Come in." And he did, looking showered and dressed in a simple gray shirt and sweatpants. She sat up, looking at him. "What's up?"

"You okay? We didn't go easy on you."

"Just sore. I haven't sparred like that in ages."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was nice to do it again."

"Who did you often spar with?"

"Yamato. He was the one that taught me to fight since he used to be part of a special task force back in the day. While I took defense classes, he thought it would be best to learn more than what they taught."

"Why did you take defense classes?"

"When I was a kid, there was this pedophile running around, and my parents didn't want me to be his next target. So, they signed me up. Yamato wanted me to learn to strike fear in my enemies, so he taught me majority of what I know."

"Wow. Will you teach Hiromi?"

"Of course. She's dealt with so much as it is, that I think it would be best."

He sighed, taking her in. Mitsu was certainly a force to be reckoned with. She was dealing with so much adversity, but she still held her head up high. Rumors always dealt a nasty blow to families reputation-wise, and here her reputation had hit rock-bottom. It didn't matter to her, though. She was going to make the best of what she had. She has the support of her friends and family. And she was determined to bring Ryuko down and put her in her place. In that moment, Mori knew exactly why he fell for her. Why he could not wait to see her walk down the aisle.

"Come here." Confused, she approached him, and he pulled her into his lap, causing her to squeak.

"T-Taka-" Before she could finish saying his name, he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around him, trying to steady herself.

When he broke away, he smiled at her dazed expression. "I love you."

"H-Huh?"

"Mitsu, I love you. So much. You are a remarkable woman that I can't believe I'll call mine."

"Takashi..."

"You've put up with so much and yet, you're still standing. You're so strong, and-and I don't deserve the honor to call you my wife-"

"Takashi, stop." She kissed him, bringing a small groan from him. "You know, you've never been this talkative."

"You do that to me. I can't put my feelings into words well, though."

"Then, let your actions do the talking. You don't need words to express what you're feeling."

He smiled, resting his head on her shoulder. "Let's get ready to take you home."

"Takashi?"

"If I keep you here, I might do something bad."

"You could never do anythi-" Before she could finish, he kissed her neck, bringing a gasp from her. "Taka!"

"Choose your words carefully."

"Are you sleepy?"

He was silent for a minute. "Yeah."

She giggled and kissed his forehead. "Let's get me home, so you can sleep."

* * *

Fukumoto Ryuichi was not one to be angry for very long. Even when he had disowned his only daughter, his anger only lasted for a day, then turned to sadness and regret. So, the rage he felt upon hearing the rumor that Imagawa's daughter created, was uncharacteristically still simmering within him, just waiting to explode. That was why he had to go to Mitsu's festival. He heard about Ouran being invited, and he wanted to make an appearance as her grandfather.

"Ryu, do you think it's wise to go?" Ume asked.

"Honestly, no. But, I've had enough of this nonsense. Mai has told me how tired she looks on the daily."

"But, Morinozuka is taking care of her."

"And I trust him. But, this rumor has basically black-listed her from all the colleges she wanted to apply to. We need to set the record straight."

His wife sighed, but smirked all the same. "I heard from Yuzuha about their little plan. Want to hear about it?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Did the Hitachiin twins come up with it?"

"Yes."

He thought for a moment. "I'm listening..."

She explained the plan, bringing a smile from her husband. "Leave it to Hitachiins to be evil geniuses."

"So, what do you think?"

"I'm in."


	10. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories as frequently as I'd like, but I have been working on a book that I would like to publish. So, I am putting all of my stories on a short hiatus. Only until I've gotten to a good point with my book. While I won't be updating, it doesn't mean that I will stop working on each of my stories. I will still try to write out a few chapters to make up for this little break. My deepest apologies, and I hope that you all will continue to follow my works when I return.**

 **Kisses~**

 **-orchestrafangirl**

 **P.S. - This author's note will be present in all of my incomplete stories.**


End file.
